


Let's Play: Softball Edition

by TheFluffyMoose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Baseball, gamers play sports!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyMoose/pseuds/TheFluffyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an idea for a special Let's Play that not everyone is happy about at first; mostly the lads and mostly Ray. But when it becomes obvious that they can't get out of it as Geoff and Burnie give the green light, it turns out that maybe this isn't so bad... So, just this once, LLLLLLLLET'S PLAY BALL~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play: Softball Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Second posted fic, this time with a prompt from a tumblr meme; originally it was meant to be a simple drawing of the AH team in outdoorsy type clothes, but I was having difficulty drawing the gents, so I decided because I took so long trying to draw something that wasn't working, I'd write something to make up for it. Enjoy. uvu

“Did he just say what I think he said...?”

“He's joking, right? Tell me he's joking...! Tell me you're joking, Jack!!” Ray exclaimed, rushing over to the ginger and dramatically grabbing his shoulders before falling to his knees and laying himself down on the floor.

“Not joking. Geoff and I talked it over and he talked to Burnie and they both thought it would be fun for a full company let's play. Team Rooster Teeth versus Team Achievement Hunter in a game of soft ball out in the field.” Jack insisted as he pulled the paper that held the list of names for who was on which team. “There's enough people, though we might lose Geoff and Lindsay and Kerry to Team Rooster Teeth... ” Jack pondered, looking over the list with Geoff.

“Jack, are you fucking serious? Do any of us really look like the soft ball type?” Michael asked, frowning with his hands planted firmly on his hips; despite his rhetorical question, there was an actual answer. Yes.

“Michael, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Out of everyone in this office, you shouldn't be the one asking that Mr. 'I used to be an electrician '.” Ryan retorted with a chuckle before looking over the list. “Okay so Team AH has the six of us, obviously. Kdin, Matt, Jeremy... That's nine. If we lose Geoff, we have Caleb still which would make ten.”

”Team RT would have Gus, Burnie, Matt, obviously. Joel, Barbara and Kara would be a team of six.” Geoff continued, counting out loud as he started to open his bag for a game. “Adam, Blaine, and... Miles I guess? That's someone from every production and would make nine... If we give them Kerry and keep Lindsay, that would make an even ten for each team.”

Gavin shook his head from his seat and stood up to stand next to the still annoyed Michael. “That's still eleven for us... OG six, Kdin, Matt, Jeremy, Lindsay, and Caleb. Though if they convinced Monty to play it would make teams even with eleven...” Gavin offered with a shrug. He noted Ryan's slight smirk and quirked an eye brow in response.

“Or...” Ryan started, raising his finger into the air while walking over to Gavin. He smirked wider while wrapping his arm around the lad's shoulder. “We could convince Meg to play and have Monty keep score.” He suggested, noting the lad's slowly pinking face.

* * *

So everything was arranged and agreed upon, the date set for the Friday a month from now so everything could be taken into account and organized. It was announced on the website that a different kind of Let's Play would be published on both the Let's Play channel and the Rooster Teeth channel. Once the cameras were all set up and the equipment and bases were set up, Burnie and Geoff both stepped forward and started off the video.

“Hello everyone and welcome to a very special edition of...” Geoff paused and turned to his right where Ray was standing off camera. This was the lad's cue and, clad in a pair of shorts and a black and green baseball shirt with the Achievement Hunter's logo on the back and front, Ray jumped in front of Geoff and Burnie and screamed “LLLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAAAAAAAAY!” at the top of his lungs with everyone else behind him yelling with him; he agreed to do it on the solemn promise that the company would pay for his lunch for a week.

The entire group cheered and split evenly into their own teams. Geoff stood next to his long time friend in a similar outfit to Ray... In fact, it was a similar outfit to Jack too; a pair of green shorts with a black baseball shirt that has the Achievement Hunter logo on the back and front. Burnie was clad in a pair of red shorts with a similar black baseball jacket but instead of the green AH logo, it had a red version of the rooster with the chattering teeth logo that represented his company all these years.

“Today, we are going to be playing a friendly game of Soft Ball, idea courtesy of one Jack Pattillo, that's with two Ts and Ls.” Burnie continued as he motioned to his side where his team stood. “Play along side me, representing Team Rooster Teeth, we have myself, Burnie Burns.” Burnie gestured to himself before stepping down the line and gesturing to the next person in line. “Mr. Gus Sorola.” He continued, but Gus moved forward.

“It's Double King Gustovo Sorola the Great today...” Gus corrected him; pay back for making them all agree to this... Burnie laughed and pushed Gus's hat down before moving back again through the rest of the team; Matt Hullum, Joel, Barbara, Kara, Miles, Kerry, Chris, Brandon, and Meg, who, along with Kara and Barbara, wore sports skirts that Meg made herself to fluster up the boys. She made one for Lindsay too to make sure more then just one boy on the AH team was blushing or distracted.

Finally, it was Geoff's turn to call out his own team, “And playing along side myself, Geoff Ramsay of Achievement Hunter, I have...” Geoff went down the line of his various employees, some looking pretty happy about the soon to start game like Ryan, Jack and Caleb, others looking to just want to start like Kdin, Lindsay, Michael and Gavin, and the last three, Jeremy, Matt Bragg and Ray just not wanting to be there. Ray HATED sports... Or rather there were very few sports he actually enjoyed, and soft ball was not one of them.

“Alright... This game is to have the minimum six innings because someone has to eventually edit this for the channels. Official rules apply; Three strikes, four balls, being hit by the ball is an automatic base. In order to get a runner out, you must touch them with the ball before they get to the base. Get around all four bases, that's a point. Catch the ball before it touches the ground, auto out. Pretty simple.” Burnie explained to the rest of the group before Monty walked over in a mixed outfit of red, yellow, white and black to represent his own personal team for the score keeping; RWBY. “Coin toss determines who's up to bat first...” Monty flipped the coin high into the air before catching it in his raised calm and placing it flat against the back of his wrist, his palm covering the coin.

“Heads.” Burnie called, both he and Geoff leaning in to look as Monty moved his hand. “Tails... Team Achievement Hunter up to bat first...” Monty announced as he moved his hand to show Burnie, Geoff and the camera; in the background, Ray and Gavin could be heard cursing.

* * *

By the end of the game, most people on both teams were beat up and exhausted; Gavin had tripped running from third base home and only got a point by literally his nose touching the base. Ray had nearly given himself a concussion by holding his mitt too close to his head when catching a fly ball BUT HE CAUGHT THE DAMN THING and there was video proof that he did, in fact, sport for the day. Everyone had various scrapes and bruises from sliding into bases or tripping over people but no one was severely injured beyond Ray's brush with lose of consciousness, which would have ended the Let's Play VERY quickly had he not sat back up before Michael reached him and held the ball up above him.

Everyone once again gathered around, various people bandaged or holding ice packs to appendages. Burnie, who's hat was crooked, stood next to Geoff, who's hand was bandaged and shirt was open and covered in dirt. “So, after six innings of actual physical exercise...” Burnie started as he took off his glasses and began cleaning them with his shirt front. “It looks like the winner of this special edition of Let's Play is...” Geoff continued before both moved away from each other to make room for Monty, who was holding a sign that had both teams logos with the final score underneath. “Congratulations to Team Achievement Hunter!!” Burnie exclaimed after it was revealed that Team RT only got 18 home runs and Team AH got 23.

“Thank you very much for joining us for this very painful game, suggested by, again, Jack Pattillo with two Ts and Ls... Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we all need to lay down for about 4 days...” Geoff insisted as he dramatically started to hobble off screen. Behind him, Ray flopped backwards into the grass, catching the camera man's and Burnie's attention, who both hurried over to the lad, who was smiling, his ice pack he'd been given now laying against his forehead.

“Ray, you okay?” Burnie asked, kneeling down beside him; he was worried that perhaps the lad was worse off then they'd originally though... But Ray simply sat up again and laughed a bit, which both relieved and confused Burnie. “What's so funny?”

“You know... Despite being beaned in the head with a grapefruit sized sports good, that game was... Pretty fun...” Ray admitted, moving his ice pack to under his hat, which he'd taken off after sitting up. “However, can someone help me back up? My legs are literally jello right now.” Burnie chuckled at his fellow glasses clad employee and helped the boy up before walking with him and the rest of the stragglers back into the building so everyone could relax.


End file.
